memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bread and Circuses (épisode)
Kirk, Spock et McCoy sont capturés sur une planète similaire à la Terre où l'Empire romain existe toujours. Résumé L’Enterprise découvre les débris du , un vaisseau de surveillance, disparu six ans auparavant. Comme ils ne trouvent aucun corps, ils espèrent que l’équipage a pu en réchapper. Ils parviennent à capter de la planète la plus proche, des images de ce que l’on appelait la télévision autrefois. On y parle d’esclaves et de gladiateurs. Ils y reconnaissent un des membres d’équipage, il y a donc des survivants. Sur la planète James Kirk, Spock et Leonard McCoy se téléportent donc sur la planète IV de la constellation 892, pour trouver une civilisation largement semblable à celle du 20ème siècle aux Etats-Unis - utilisant même l'anglais. : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 4040.7: Nous sommes sur la planète IV du système 892. Nous avons réussi à gagner la confiance d'un groupe d'esclaves évadé. Ils habitent une caverne des montagnes environnant une grande cité. Vêtus de haillons, ils vivent dans des conditions primitives, mais ce sont les habitants d'une planète dont l'essor est celui du 20ème siècle industriel, du genre de la planète Terre. Un exemple frappant de la loi de Hodgkins sur le développement des planètes parallèle. Seulement sur cette Terre, la Rome ancienne a survécu, un monde dirigé par des empereurs dont la race s'est développée durant 20 siècles digne de leur Néron, Auguste et César. Ils sont capturés par les "Enfants du Soleil", un groupe d’esclaves évadés. Kirk explique qu'ils recherchent des survivants. Il s'avère que l’un d’eux, le capitaine R.M. Merik, est connu comme Merikus, Premier citoyen à la réputation de "boucher". L'ancien gladiateur Flavius accepte de les mener à la ville. :Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 4040.9: Les policiers ont des uniformes semblables à ceux de la Terre. Une grande cité comme Rome avec des automobiles. L'étonnante similarité à la Terre du 20ème siècle va jusque dans les prisons dont les barreaux sont les mêmes. Le groupe est repéré et capturé par la police romaine, mais néanmoins ils rencontrent Merik. Il raconte qu’il a été forcé de téléporter tous ses hommes, qui ont été tués s'ils résistaient à l'assimilation dans la société. Il demande maintenant à Kirk de faire de même. Il refuse, et parvient à alerter Montgomery Scott, aux commandes de l Enterprise, qu’ils sont en danger - mais ne demande pas d'aide (code: condition verte). Dans l’arène : Rapport du vaisseau, coefficient espace-temps 4041.2, rapport enregistré par l'ingénieur en chef Scott: Le capitaine Kirk et le groupe téléporté sont en danger. Notre code secret indique que le terme "condition verte" signifie un danger immédiat, mais aussi, il m'interdit en même temps de passer à l'action. Kirk est forcé d'observer un combat entre Flavius et Spock et entre McCoy et un autre gladiateur dans l'arène. Spock sauve la vie de McCoy, les deux hommes sont renvoyés à leur cellule. : Rapport de l'Entreprise, ingénieur en chef Scott: Nous attendons les coordonnées, mais toutes les dispositions ont été prises pour contrôler le potentiel électrique de la planète. Kirk parvient à échapper à sa propre exécution quand l'Enterprise perturbe l'alimentation en énergie de la ville romaine. Kirk essaye de sauver ses compagnons, mais ils sont arrêtés par les Romains. Merik demande une téléportation et jette le communicateur dans la cellule avant de mourir pour cette action. Grâce au signal Scotty peut ramener tout le monde à bord de l'Enterprise. Final : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 4041.7: Rapport de promotion à l'égard de l'officier ingénieur Scott. En dépit d'énormes tentations et malgré ses sentiments personnels envers nous, il a obéi à la prime directive. Son idée de produire une panne de courant a permis sans enfreindre la non-intervention dans les sociétés de sauver la vie de son chef et des téléportés. Uhura s’est rendu compte, en écoutant leurs communications, que le "Soleil" (en anglais, "sun"), que les croyants adorent, est en réalité le "fils" (en anglais, "son" ; "sun" et "son" sont homophones) de Dieu, Jésus-Christ. Sur cette planète, le christianisme est sur le point de remplacer l’empire romain au 20e siècle… Production ---- * Ebauche de l'histoire: 17 mars 1967 * Ebauche du premier manuscrit: 21 juillet 1967 * Script par John Kneubuhl et Gene L. Coon: 15 août 1967 * Script définitif révisé: 12 septembre 1967 * Tournage: mi-Septembre 1967 Acteurs et personnages * William Shatner regarde la caméra à plusieurs reprises dans ses deux scènes avec Lois Jewell. Quand Drusilla demande à Kirk ce qu’il veut, il jette un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir s'il est observé ; s'arrêtant directement à la caméra et pas la porte gardée qu’il vient juste de passer. Plus tard, étant assis à une table, prenant le fruit de Drusilla, il prend un raisin quand ses yeux rencontrent la camera et la regarde brièvement. Après "on me recommande s'il vous plaît à vous." Shatner donne deux derniers coups d'oeil plus furtifs à la caméra. * Dans cet épisode, il y a une confrontation puissante entre McCoy et Spock dans laquelle McCoy pense que Spock a peur de laisser sa façade impassible s'écailler et révéler un visage humain. Les deux hommes reconnaissent malgré tout qu'ils sont unis par leur souci au sujet du capitaine. * Bartell LaRue la voix du commentaire fait une de ses deux apparition à l'image dans la série, dans cet épisode. L'autre est dans . * Beaucoup de séquences hilarantes de cet épisode sont dans le bêtisier: ** Jack Perkins a une phrase qu’il est censée lire, "S'ils refusent de se déplacer, embrochez les" them ; mais à la place il dit "screw them !". ** Ted Cassidy apparait de nulle part habillé comme Injun Joe de son travail sur "The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn" et porte Shatner au loin juste avant d’utiliser la mitrailleuse sur la serrure de la cellule de Spock et de McCoy. Tandis qu'il était porté, Shatner hurle "Hey, je ne vous connais pas, mais ce n'est pas une façon de faire ! Je veux savoir qui vous êtes !" ** En tant que policer enfermé après l’évasion de la cellule, un des figurants glisse et tombe. C'est pour ça qu’il y a une coupe rapide avant que les policiers atteignent le couloir principal. * Hikaru Sulu n'apparaît pas dans cet épisode, en raison du tournage de "The Green Berets" qui a lieu en même temps. * Deux personnages différents ont le même nom dans cet épisode: le premier "Claudius Marcus" est le préfet, alors que son homonyme est mentionné en tant que gladiateur que joue William B. Harrison, le "dernier" des barbares. Histoire * Gene Roddenberry et Gene L. Coon ont tiré cet épisode d'une histoire du dramaturge et auteur de télévision John Kneubuhl. Cependant, seuls Roddenberry et Coon ont été crédités pour l'écriture de cet épisode. * Il y a beaucoup d’humour subtil dans cette épisode. Des applaudissements et de faux coups de sifflet sont utilisés pour simuler un public de studio, la course pour des estimations d’audiences élevées sont lancés plusieurs fois. Le directeur de station de télévision menace l'esclave fugitif maintenant pacifiste qu’il ferait mieux de se battre d'une façon convaincante : " Vous faites baisser les sondages de cette station, Flavius et nous ferons une émission spéciale sur vous !" ; Plus tard, le préfet ricane de Kirk au sujet de sa mort imminente, télévisée dans l'arène, en disant à Kirk que "vous êtes des siècles au-delà de quoi que ce soit d’aussi brutal que... la télévision." Kirk répond, "j'ai entendu dire que c'était... similaire", une référence oblique aux difficultés d’audience propres à la série. Après que Kirk passe quelque temps avec Drusilla, il dit avec une ironie désabusée à McCoy et Spock, "Ils m'ont jeté quelques courbes." Il y a aussi une sardonique remarque sur la pollution atmosphérique du 20ème siècle ("le mot était le smog !"). On suppose que Gene Roddenberry fait aussi des remarques sur ses propres frustrations face aux chaînes pendant qu'il essayait de sauver la diffusion de sa série. * Les dieux romains Mars, Jupiter, et Neptune tous sont mentionnés dans l'épisode, et sont appelés de "faux dieux"; par Septimus. Que la planète Roman ait des dieux basés sur la mythologie grecque, qui sont identifiés dans , en tant qu’extraterrestres ayant visité la Terre dans l'antiquité, n'est pas expliqué dans l'épisode autrement que par : "c’est une caractéristique de la société parallèle romaine". * La planète romaine est revisitée dans "The Captains' Honor", 100 ans après l'Enterprise. Le roman détaille comment la Rome alternative a conquis leur monde et explique cela, 100 ans après les événements de "Bread and Circuses". Les Romans ont maintenant réalisé le vol spatial et sont sur une égalité technologique avec la Fédération. * Le vaisseau de Merik, le SS Beagle, est très probablement baptisé du nom du bateau sur lequel Charles Darwin a navigué quand il a commencé à former sa théorie de l'évolution par la sélection naturelle. Ce nom a pu avoir été choisi en raison de la nature du combat des gladiateurs, bien que Darwin lui-même n'ait pas inventé l'expression, et induit plutôt en erreur. Autrement, le nom a pu être une référence au roman de A. E. Van Vogt, "Voyage of the Space Beagle" (et Van Vogt a bien réutilisé intentionnellement le nom du bateau de Darwin). * C'est le seul épisode de TOS dans lequel on affirme explicitement que les indigènes planétaires parlent anglais (Khan avait dit que l'équipage parlait anglais dans ), car Spock précise que c'est la langue de l'empire romain sur cette planète. Ceci peut se produire parce que le concept des traducteurs universels et comment ils fonctionnent n'a pas été fermement établi, bien que ça aurait pu ajouter de la crédibilité (c-à-d. Spock est étonné que lui et le membre d’équipage peuvent rapidement comprendre ce que la population locale dit) et accentue le parallèle avec les Etats-Unis qui étaient l’arrière-plan du commentaire social de l'épisode. * Le terme "du pain et des jeux" vient de la Rome antique. Il se rapporte à la distribution par l'empereur de farine et de divertissements dans le colisée pour apaiser les masses romaines sans emploi. Bon nombre d'entre elles étaient des fermiers appauvris qui avaient perdu leur terre à cause de la consolidation des domaines sénatoriaux qui ont exproprié les petites fermes alentour. * La réponse de Claudius à Merik ("les pensées d'un homme à un autre ne pourraient pas probablement vous intéresser !") est chargé des significations multiples : il transmet apparemment le dégoût de Claudius pour l'ancien capitaine du SS Beagle, qui a vendu son équipage pour les faire mourir dans l'arène, et par contre son estime pour Kirk, qui est disposé à mourir pour sa croyance ; mais elle pourrait également signaler l’homosexualité de Claudius - une prédilection commune aux nobles Romains de la Terre. * Le titre "First Citizen", donné à Merik -- à Rome de la Terre -- une position non subalterne à celle de l'empereur mais réellement identique à elle. (il était beaucoup moins subordonné que n'importe quel Proconsul). Auguste et les empereurs suivants se sont affublés de deux titres : princeps (habituellement traduits comme "First Citizen") et imperator (commandant-en-chef ou généralissime). L'ancien titre était plus connu dans l’enceinte de la ville de Rome, le dernier -- source de notre mot français empereur -- était plus connu, dans les provinces et les colonies. * Quand Spock dit d'une lignée des empereurs qu’elle descend de Jules César, c’est seulement partiellement correct : César n'a jamais été un empereur (imperator). Octave Auguste, son fils adoptif, fut le premier à avoir cet honneur (de fait c'est Auguste qui créa les attributs de la fonction). Jules César fut simplement nommé dictateur à vie. Les cinq premiers (Auguste, Tibère, Caligula, Claude et Néron) furent des parents génétiques mais les suivants venaient de lignées différentes (les Romains procédaient couramment à l'adoption, même entre adultes). * Quand McCoy dit ne pas comprendre comment il peut y avoir un culte du soleil dans un empire romain, ceci n'étant jamais arrivé sur terre, c'est complètement inexact. Plusieurs cultes romains dérivaient du soleil, la plupart venus de l'Orient. Le plus connu est celui de Mithra qui aurait pu remplacer le christianisme et auquel adhérait l'empereur Commode. De fait, des élément solaires et mithriaques ont été incorporés dans le christianisme, comme la date du 25 décembre à l'époque solstice d'hiver et date de naissance de Mithra. Décors et accessoires * Avant que Flavius, Kirk, Spock et McCoy soient capturés par la police impériale, vous pouvez voir les charges explosives dans les arbres au-dessus de leurs têtes qui seront utilisées pour montrer le prochain tir de mitrailleuse. * Les cavernes où les Enfants du Soleil se cachent sont l'un des endroits les plus utilisés à la télévision et dans les films. Elles sont également vues dans "Invasion of the Body Snatchers", "Kung Fu" et des centaines d’épisodes de police et de westerns. Elles sont situées bien au-dessous du célèbre signe de Hollywood. * C'est l'un de deux seuls épisodes de TOS comportant du dialogue avant que le titre de l'épisode apparaisse sur l’écran. L'autre épisode est . * Regardez les insignes du préfet Marcus: au lieu d'avoir un symbole romain (un aigle de légionnaire ou autres) il porte les armoiries du dramaturge anglais William Shakespeare ! * De manière fortuite ou délibérée, cet épisode a été à l'origine diffusé pendant les Ides de mars, en 1968. * Les armes automatiques que les gardes romaines utilisent sont les pistolets mitrailleur danois Madsen m/50. * Un des plans de la capitale de la planète (ouvrant la partie II) est celui du grand dôme du Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT), ce qui peut être lu (légèrement) au-dessus des piliers. Le plan suivant montre la légion d'honneur sur la rive gauche à Paris ; la devise "honneur et patrie" n'est pas en latin mais en Français, une forme dialectale de latin évolué une douzaine de siècles après la fin de l'Empire. Mais le plan du bâtiment est approprié - la légion française a été instituée par Napoléon qui, comme le premier citoyen Augustus de Rome, a permis la transition d'une République en un empire. Version remasterisée * Épisode diffusé le 2 mai 2007 Anecdotes et autres informations Incohérences Marchandisage Épisode à retrouver sur * Star Trek: The Original Series (betamax) * Star Trek: The Original Series (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Original Series (DVD) * Star Trek: The Original Series (VHS) Star Trek 11, Bantam.jpg|1975 / Star Trek 11: Bread and Circuses / James Blish / Bantam Books 1ères diffusions francophones * En France le 03/08/1986 sur La Cinq * Au Québec en 1971 * En Suisse en 2003 sur la Télévision Suisse Romande (Il est possible qu'une plus vieille diffusion ait eu lieu) Production francophone * Firouz Benchelef - Traducteur pour les sous-titres DVD. ; Doublage francophone * En VQ la planète IV de la constellation 892 devient… la planète IX de la constellation 842. * En VQ le code: condition "verte" green devient "grise". * En VQ, McCoy traite Spock de lutin alors que dans la version anglaise, il le traite de gobelin. Citations McCoy : "Juste une fois, j’aimerais pouvoir être téléporté quelque part et dire, « À genous ! Je suis l'archange Gabriel ! »" Spock : "Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y aurait de drôle dans cette situation." " McCoy : "Naturellement. Vous pourriez difficilement prétendre être un ange avec ces oreilles. Mais dites que vous avez atterri quelque part avec une fourche…" Kirk : (à propos des combats dans l’arène) "Dans d’autres parties de la galaxie, j’ai vu des formes de divertissements qui font passer tout ceci pour une danse folklorique." Claudius Marcus : "Seuls les faibles périront. Parole de Romains." Flavius : (pendant le combat) "Mais défendez-vous !" McCoy : '''"Que croyez-vous que je fasse !?" '''Spock : (à McCoy en difficulté pendant le combat) "Besoin d’aide ?" McCoy : "Qu’est-ce qui a pu vous donner cette idée ? … c’est la plus complètement ridicule et illogique question que j’ai jamais entendu de ma vie." McCoy : (dans leur cellule, voyant Spock s'acharner sur la porte) "En colère, M. Spock ? Ou frustré, peut être ?" Spock : "Ces émotions me sont étrangères. J'examine simplement la résistance de la porte." McCoy : "Pour la quinzième fois…" McCoy : (à Spock) "J’essaie de vous remercier, Lutin !" Spock : "Oh, oui. Vous, humains, avez ce besoin émotionnel d’exprimer votre gratitude. ‘Pas de quoi’, je crois que c’est la réponse correcte." McCoy : "Vous savez pourquoi vous n’êtes pas effrayé de mourir – vous êtes plus effrayé par la vie. Chaque jour où vous restez vivant est juste un jour de plus que vous pouvez passer, et vous laissez votre moitié humaine jeter un coup d'oeil. C’est ça, n’est-ce pas ? L’insécurité. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas apprécier un véritable sentiment da chaleur et d'humanité." Spock : "Réellement, docteur ?" McCoy : "Je sais. Je suis inquiet pour Jim, moi aussi." Thèmes et valeurs * Uchronie Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux * William Shatner est James T. Kirk * Majel Barrett est Christine Chapel * James Doohan est Montgomery Scott * DeForest Kelley est Leonard McCoy * Walter Koenig est Pavel Chekov * Nichelle Nichols est Uhura * Leonard Nimoy est Spock * George Takei est Hikaru Sulu Autres personnages * William Smithers est R.M. Merik / Merikus * Logan Ramsey est Claudius Marcus * Ian Wolfe est Septimus * Rhodes Reason est Flavius Maximus * Lois Jewell est Drusilla * Bart LaRue est l’annonceur * Jack Perkins est le Maître des Jeux * Max Kleven est Maximus * Paul Baxley est le policier #1 * Bob Orrison est le policier #2 * William Bramley est le chef des policiers * Paul Stader est l’esclave #1 * Tom Steele est l’esclave #2 * Gil Perkins est l’esclave #3 * Eddie Paskey est Leslie (non-crédité) * William Blackburn est Hadley (non-crédité) * Roger Holloway est Roger Lemli (non-crédité) * Frank da Vinci est Brent (non-crédité) Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...): 892-IV [VF: 842-IX] / système 892 [VF: constellation 84232.20] / lune / Terre / Vulcain (planète) * Espèces intelligentes et organisations: Humain / Marine marchande sidérale (merchant service) / Romain (892-IV) > Enfants du soleil / Vulcain * Personnages: Achilles / Auguste / Jules César / Jésus-Christ / Gabriel / William B. Harrison / Mars (Dieu) / Maximus / Neptune (Dieu) / Romains (892-IV) * Vaisseaux, stations et engins: / / vaisseau d'études (vaisseau de surveillance) * Armement et technologie: balayage (scruteur) / communicateur / épée / fusil > fusil mitrailleur / Jupiter 8 / modulation d'amplitude / moteur à combustion / nacelle antimatière / rayon tracteur / télévision / vaisseau à propulsion de classe 4 (Class 4 stardrive vessel) * Autres: 20ème siècle / 2261 / académie de Starfleet / ange / anglais (langue) / archange / arène de la cité / azote / bains de neptune (sels de bain) / bulletin d'informations / (canal des arènes) / centrale électrique / chevreau rôti (chèvre rôtie) / condition verte / cours de logique / dentifrice mars / Dieux / Directive première (directive de base - directive de non-intervention) / Empire romain / Empire TV / énergie nucléaire / équipe d'exploration / esclave / fourche / frère du soleil / garde prétorienne / garum / gladiateur / gobelin (lutin) / iridium / jeux romains / loi de Hodgkins sur le développement parallèle des planètes (loi de Hodgkins) / moineau grillé au garum (pinçon mariné au café) / "Name the Winner!" / oreille de bourrique / oxygène / parole du soleil / parsec / planète de classe M / police / Premier citoyen / Première guerre mondiale / Proconsul / publicité / règlement de Starfleet / Rome / salle de téléportation / Seconde guerre mondiale / seigneur des arènes (prince des arènes) / sénateur / soleil (Dieu) / système de retraite / système de santé / test psycho-simulateur (examen psycho-simulation) / Troisième guerre mondiale Liens externes * Bread and circuses sur StarTrek.com de:Brot und Spiele en:Bread and Circuses (episode) es:Bread and Circuses ja:もう一つの地球（エピソード） nl:Bread and Circuses pl:Bread and Circuses Category:Episodes TOS